


Unscented

by mortylion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, MIA Chuck, Miscommunication, Omega Dean, Omega Lucifer, Other, Weed mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortylion/pseuds/mortylion
Summary: Gabriel sneaks out of the house to run to Dean and Castiel's. Only to have his alpha track him down for an answer.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU with no relation to the actual series story line. This is the first work I have ever wrote so please leave comments and kudos if you like it!!

"Gabe, care to explain why you are here at three in the fucking morning", Dean grumbled as he let the shorter beta in. In Dean's arms was one of his triplets, Jael, to be exact. Breast feeding at 3am was Dean's least favorite thing about having a baby.

"Just decided to stop by and visit my little nieces and nephew", Gabriel shrugged and placed his duffel bag on the floor near the couch. Plopping down with a satisfied sigh. "Besides, doesn't look like I woke you up".

"Hael and Noah are amazing. It just seems like Jael didn't get the memo", Dean sits next to Gabriel and rocks his small daughter. "And I know you didnt come here to help. What's going on"? Dean tried to scent Gabriel but couldn't, the betas natural scent fogged behind something. Although betas had weak scents as is. But neutralizers made it even more impossible to pick up a scent. "Neutralizing scent spray"?

"Surprised your nose still works from changing all those diapers", Gabriel quips before he takes Jael from Dean. She whines before Gabriel places her near his neck and she calms down. Scenting her uncle. "All she wanted was some of her beta uncle's scent".

"Gross", Dean relaxed into the couch and looked over at Gabriel with glassy eyes. "Something wrong with you and Sam"?

When Gabriel hesitated Dean knew that was it. Despite him being snarky, annoying, cocky and down right irritating- Gabriel always seemed to clam up when it came to Sam. Dean's younger brother, and Gabriel's true mate, who is an alpha. He never seems to have a response of someone teasing him about Sam. He would somehow turn into this blushing virgin that would trip over his words.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, considering that in another hour you'll need to nurse one of the pups", Gabriel grumbles and lifts himself off the couch. Going into the nursery to set down a sleeping Jael into the triplets shared crib. All three pups snuggled together to inhale each others scents. Around them are blankets and items of clothings; each with a scent of a different family member.

Gabriel stared at his nieces and nephew, smiling sadly. Man. If he played it smart and took his birth control on time, instead of slacking off on it, he wouldn't be in this predicament. He wouldn't have had to go to CVS at one am, buying a pregnancy test only to leave it positive. And he sure as hell wouldn't have needed to use a scent neutralizer so he could sneak out of his house as his mate slept.

Gabriel has a recessive omega gene, which heightened his fertility and enabled for his body to take in an alpha knot and even produce small amounts of slick. Considering his wild teen years, experimenting with drugs and other substances, doctors told him chances of becomming pregnant were little to none. So he most likely didn't need to worry about taking birth control. Or so he thought.

"Gabriel", he hears his brothers gravely voice speak from behind him. "Come with me". Gabe turned to see his youngest brother with his eyes red rimmed, hair messy and clothes crumpled. Just looking plain up dead to the world.

"Cassie! Nice to see you lil bro", Gabriel chirped quietly as not to disturb to the sleeping pups. Gabriel and Castiel walked back to the living room where Dean had most likely passed out into slumber. The omega curled up on his side. "So, what'cha want to chat about"?

"I don't know why you're here and I'm fairly certain I don't want to", Cas yawned and pointed at his brother. "But please watch after the pups for us", with that, Cas fell alseep near his omega, both of them curled up alseep.

"Looks like uncle Gabe is on babysitting duty", Gabriel picked up his bags and placed them in the guest bedroom. He takes out his phone from his pocket, which he had on silent the whole ride here, and looked at the missed calls. Damn. 14 missed calls and 36 texts.

 **Sam** : Gabe? Where are you? Why aren't you in bed?

 **Sam** : you better not be pranking me. Its two am.

 **Sam** : gabbbbbbeee. Come to bed!

 **Sam** : okay im getting worried now. Where are you?

 **Sam** : Gabriel. Answer your phone.

 **Sam** : why did you take your car?

 **Sam** : did I do something wrong...?

 **Sam** : please come back. I love you.

 **Sam** : Im officially going to hunt you down. I demand a proper response to my questions.

 **Sam** : please be safe.

Gabriel sighed and put his phone down on the night stand, he can't stay here long. That he knows. Sam will definitely come here to look for him, he needs to leave before next week. Maybe he could go down to Miami to see Luci? Or, hey why not, can even go to Massachusetts to see Michael!

Gabriel hears a baby cry and heads to the nursery, passing by Dean and Cas who are knocked out cold. Walking inside and peering down at the crib he sees it's Noah, his bright green eyes looking up at Gabriel. He stops fussing for a moment to flash him a gummy smile and gurgle. Gabriel smirks and picks him up, holding him close to his chest, "hey buddy. What's got you all angry"?

A quick feel tells Gabriel that Noah needs a diaper change and perhaps a bottle. Making two, one for Hael since she should be waking up for her night bottle as well soon, he heads back to the nursery to feed the small pups. Gabriel stares down at his nieces and nephew in their crib.

Noah with Dean's green eyes, but Castiel's dark hair and dimple. Hael with Castiel's light blue eyes, Dean's wispy chestnut hair and freckles. And finally Jael, a perfect mixture of both parents. One eye blue and one eye green, hair a shade of brown that fits between both parents, freckles and _two_ dimples.

Gabriel sits in the rocking chair near the crib, smiling sadly. He wonders how a child between him and Sam would look. Would it have his golden eyes, or Sam's weird blue greenish eyes? Perhaps his golden blonde hair or Sam's dark brown hair? He sighs and rubs his stomach gently, "we got a long nine months ahead of us, pup. Man, daddy really didn't think this through", Gabriel chuckles to himself. He returns to his room to get a few hours of sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is on the hunt for his missing mate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to make things a bit clearer since someone brought this to my attention (thank you btw); Gabriel is a beta. He just has a recessive omega gene. So his presentation would be a Beta-O

**One month later**

 

"I can't find him, he's been gone for a month. The last thing he text me was; _don't worry. I love you samsquatch. Just need to take a mini vacay. Expect me back soon_ ", Sam sighs and pulls at his hair. The scent of alpha distress filling the house.

He looks at his brother Dean for some form of encouragement or help. Only to see his brother nursing Hael and Noah, "listen man, he did stop by here a month ago. Tried talking to him about it, he clammed up on me. Even used my sweet smelling omega hormones on him. He's tougher than he looks", Dean hissed as Noah seemed to have bit too hard on his nipple.

"I just", Sam goes silent. Studying the place mat in front of him. "Everything was going so well. He seemed happy, or at least he smelt that way".

"Told you not to mate that snarky ass beta", Dean drawled before placing the two babies on a floor mat for some tummy time. "One minute he got the hots and the next he's running to the nearest walmart while having a midlife crisis".

"Dean", Sam gave his brother bitchface #25, and sighed heavily. Taking a long swig of his coffee. "Like you and Cas are any better. As soon as you found out you were pregnant you holed yourself up in your room and refused to come out. Something about not wanting to become a typical omega or some crap".

"Hey", Dean peered over at Sam as he bounced Jael in his arms. "Knowing you're an omega is all fine and dandy, but knowing you're carrying another life? Scary as hell, man".

Sam only nods, his thoughts still focused on his missing mate. Dean sits next to his brother and ruffles his hair. Trying his best to soothe his brother with his omega scent. Of course its effect is lowered since Sam is already mated. But it somewhat works, allowing to alphas scent to stop reeking of sadness to just longing. Jael seems to smell his distress and lovingly begins to teeth on his shoulder. Getting a laugh from both onlookers.

"Thanks Jay", Sam chuckles and plucks her from Dean's grasp. Pulling her close he smiles. Suddenly his brows furrow together as he looks over at the remaining two twins in the play pin. "Did Gabriel...seem out of it in any way? Did he act or smell different"?

"He acted like he always does", Dean shrugs as he picks up a crying Hael from the play pin. "Couldn't scent him though. Used scent neutralizers. Probably used them to sneak out the house".

"But Gabriel is a beta Dean, he doesn't need neutralizers. You know, as well as I do, Gabe barely has a scent as is", Sam furrows his brows and looks at his brother. "Only reason he would need to neutralize his scent if it chan-".

That's when Sam finally makes sense of the situation. Jumping up from his seat, causing the chair to fall backwars, he heads towards his car. Leaving Dean to shout questions at him. Sam finds his phone and quickly tries to dial Gabriel, leaving a hasty message; "Gabe. Baby, please, we can talk about this. I know about the scent neutralizers. Love you. Bye".

Sam quickly heads home, luckily no cops around to give him a ticket for speeding, and pulls out the address book. Looking at the list, he sighs, Gabriel is too predictable. Of course he would be visiting his older brother, Lucifer, aside from Castiel he was also very close to the brother as well. He checks his phone before making his decision, still no call or text.

Looks like he will be heading to Miami. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets information about his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! And yes, it is short. But chapter 4 will be longer! And spoiler; chapter 5 has smut! Please comment and give a kudo if you like this!! Thank you for reading!!!

"Well hellllooo", Nick, or Lucifer, smirks at Sam. Glancing over his body, his eyes lingering too long. "If I had known a sexy alpha was ringing my bell I wouldn't bother dressing myself".

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Listen, I would love to stay and joke, but is Gabe here? He has been gone for month with no call or text".

Immedialty the playful demeanor is gone, Lucifer now wearing a worried look on his face. "No. I mean, he called and asked if he could stay. I was in San Francisco the week he called though. He said he would find something",

Lucifer looks at same skeptically. "He said he was with you. This isn't some sick prank? Because joking that one of my brothers are missing isn't funny".

"But pretending to be interested in me is", Sam scoffs before glancing to a nearby tree. "I thought he would be here. Dammit".

"Since he called me that means he is staying within the family", Lucifer invites Sam in.

Sam winces at the heavy smell of weed, and sex. Lucifer sits down on a chair before he pulls open the coffee table drawer and pulls out a book, and his phone. "You said he has been gone a month? Did he seems different? Did you do anyth-"

"I didn't", Sam quickly responds, putting his hands up in surrender. "I would never hurt your brother. But, um", Sam rubs the back of his neck. "He may be hiding something from me".

"Gabriel wouldn't cheat on you", Luckfer mumbles before looking through the address book. "Dad just had to have a shit ton of kids".

"Not that", Sam gains Lucifer's attention before continuing. "He may be pregnant".

Lucifer pales, with now trembling hands he begins to call every Novak in the book. Even accidently calling himself, the pope, and the white house. Sam isn't sure he wants to know. After about an hour, there are only two Novaks left that they haven't contacted. Michael and Chuck.

"There is no way he is with Michael, the dude has always been really old fashioned", Sam grumbles.

"Yeah, but you came here first", Lucifer points out. "He knew that you would come to the first place he usually goes. And dad is off in some hippy camp trip or some shit. To contact his inner peace", Lucifer fakes a meditation noise that earns a snort from Sam. "But, Michael is the last one, although Lil Tony did seem convincing".

"Lil Tony offered you weed for gossip", Sam rolls his eyes and heads towards the door. "Thanks for the help Lucifer, I'm going to Massachusetts".

"Wait", Lucifer rushes up to Sam. His eyes grow soft as he stares up at the alpha. Squeezing his shoulder gently, he speaks softly. "Please make sure he is okay. When we all found out Gabriel carried a recessive gene he freaked out about the thought of being pregnant one day. Go easy on him".

Sam nods earnestly. "I will".

"And if you don't I will be paying your mailbox a visit again", Lucifer winks before he closes the door.

"Dude", Sam groans and gets back into his car. Closing the door behind him, he puts his head on the steering wheel and sighs. Pulling out his phone, he goes to dial Gabriel's number. Too emotionally drained to realize Gabe picked up, he begins to speak. "I miss you so much Babe. We can get through this. Just please talk to me. I need to know you both are okay".

The line is quiet, of course, Sam thinks. Gabriel is probably too busy worrying about being pregnant. Leaving Sam's inner alpha to become depressed at the thought of his missing mate and pup.

"Sorry Sammy", a voice croaks from the other side of the line.

Sam quickly sits up and presses the phone to his ear, hearing quiet sobs from his mate. "M'b sowwi. I want you", Gabriel sniffles and Sam's inner alpha roars with the need to protect him.

"Where are you"?

"Mike".

That's all Sam needs to hear before he drives off to the nearest airport. Nothing or no one is going to get him from going to his mate.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings tend to be my all time fav.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....abandoned this for a while. Oops. Decided to wrap it up with chapter four because being a senior in high school sucks. I am writing three other fanfictions in my spare time. Maybe once I complete them I will post.

**Six Years Later...**

 

 

Sam always teared up, no matter how long it's been. Seeing his mate and his child never ceased to bring happiness to the alpha. Only six years ago would Sam have never thought Gabriel would return to him.

Apparently Gabriel had went to Michael's house all those tears ago. Looking for someone to talk him out of carrying the pup. Only to find out Michael was all for Gabriel carrying the pup full term. Despite some fighting and a few nights on a sofa, years later, Sam and Gabriel had their daughter.

Rosemary Casean Winchester.

However, the pregnancy wasn't easy for Gabriel. Due to his age and past drug abuse, not to mention his beta status despite his recessive omega gene, his body wasn't the best choice to carry a pup. He nearly hemorrhaged while giving birth to her. Doctors had unanimously agreed that Gabriel giving birth again will result in one of the two parties dying during the labor.

In the end of course, it was worth it. Gabriel named their daughter after his favorite herb to cook with. Dean and Castiel were excited for Sam and Gabriel to taste their torture as well. Which they weren't able to bask in very long after Dean had gotten pregnant a year later with another set of triplets. This time, all girls. Only to fall pregnant with twins two years later. Two boys. And while Rosemary was quite a handful at times, she wasn't nearly as bad as a set of twins. Or three sets for Dean and Cas' case.

Sam currently watched his daughtet play with her cousins. Jael, Hael, Noah, Ariel, Anna, Olive, Robert, and Jonah all playing in the large backyard of the Novak estate.

Castiel stood cooking hamburgers, while Dean nursed their latest children. Another set of male twins, Ion and Ian. Sam watched as his mate joked and laughed with Dean, before catching Sam's eye and walking towards him with his usual playful smirk. With a grunt his sat down on the grass beside his husband and watched the children play. "Whatcha staring at Samsquatch"?

"Our daughter".

"Still mad over my superior genes beating yours when it comes to looks", Gabriel nodded at their daughter.

Her long golden locks swaying as she ran after her cousins, and her golden eyes filled with mischief. Much like her father. "Not really. Just wondering of Cas and Dean are going to stop making so many damn kids".

"Hey, can't blame 'em for not being able yo take their hands off each other", Gabriel joked before staring at his daughter longingly. "Hell, if I knew being a parent would be this great I would gave popped out a few more myself".

Sam looked at his husband with sad eyes, but quickly smiled, "I think two Gabriel's are all I could handle". Sam pulled Gabriel in close to him and kissed the beta softly. Pulling back and seeing his mates eyes fill with longing and lust. "You've given me all I needed".

"Y-yeah, but, one more would have been nice", Gabriel blushed. Sam's inner wolf howled in delight, he secretly loved making the beta a babbling mess. "Right"?

"True. One more couldn't have hurt".

Gabriel and Sam stared at each other for what felt like years before Gabriel huffed and looked away. "You seriously can't scent it? What am I? Unscentable"?

"Wait", Sam's eyes nearly boggled out of his head at his stared up and down at the beta. "B-but the doc-"

"Well that doctor can shove my foot up his ass", Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I wanted one more, y'know", Gabriel's voice went down to a murmer as he suddeny found the grass beneath him very interesting. "Rose looks so much like me and I thought it would be nice to have one like you".

Sam was about to grab Gabriel into a tight hug before they heard Dean yell out. "Hopefully it'll be triplets"!

"Already predicting your next pregnancy, Dean-O"?

"Stop eating babies and pooping them out", Rosemary yelled and squealed away after Cas began to chase her. "No! I don't want alpha cooties"!

"Love me some", Dean laughed.

"We can tell", Gabriel winked.

Sam smiled again, he seems to have been doing it quite often. Staring at his family, with utter admiration. And soon, it would grow. One more person to love.


End file.
